


The Truth About Cats and Dogs

by I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton - Freeform, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Canon Related, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Mentioned Hale Family, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Touch-Starved Derek Hale, Trauma Recovery, and all the bad shit that is underlying, born werewolf things, born wolves need physical contact to be at their best and stuff, etc etc etc, i'm running out tag ideas but i know there's more, relearning to accept physical contact, sterek, sterek hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy/pseuds/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy
Summary: Derek ends up with something he didn't really know he needed.And it comes in the form of the snuggliest kitten in the world.





	The Truth About Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the fact that cats don't care if you don't favor physical contact.  
> They sit on your chest, and they purr, and they heal your soul.  
> So I'm giving a cat like my own godsend Oliver, to everyone's favorite traumatized  
> and touch-averse werewolf.  
> T h e r a p u t i c.
> 
> We all know he needs snuggles.  
> So kitten.  
> And maybe later Sterek cuddles.  
> We'll see.
> 
> Don't @ me but cats and werewolves can totally get along okay. Scott was just brand new and couldn't mask his scent yet.

Derek is out on patrol when he hears it.  
A faint, desperate meowing.  
He just can't ignore it; so he follows it up the sidewalk and to a storm drain.  
It's dark, but crouched in the street, he can just see what might be the tiniest kitten ever, trying to claw it's way out of the sewer to no avail.  
It stops scrabbling at the concrete wall and blinks up at him, mewing plaintively. It's very young, no more than a month or so old he guesses, eyes still that undecided greygreenblue, slowly becoming their proper color. He sighs and reaches in to grab it. And comes up with a grey and white ball of fluff no longer than his hand. The kitten nestles into his hands and rubs it's whole face against his fingers. A sniff tells him the kitten is alone, no scent of humans or other cats lingers on it. With yet another sigh, he better situates the tiny, now purring cat in his hands and heads back to his loft. He'll drop it off at Deaton's in the morning. He gets back to the loft and sets the cat down on his table while he rumages through his fridge for suitable kitten food. He settles on sandwich sliced ham, tearing it up and putting it in a dish in front of the ball of fluff. "You must be hungry." He mutters to the kitten as it rubs against his arm when he sets the bowl down, before sniffing at the meat and eating it quickly. He decides the best place to put her for the night (yes her- he checked) is in his bathroom, it seems the safest place. So he grabs her and the food and sets them in there and leaves her to eat as he closes the door to get her a dish of water. He comes back in and sets it next to the little dish of ham and is scratching her behind her ears as the little cat sits on his lap, when suddenly realizes something important. He's going to need a litterbox. With the sigh of all sighs he gets up, detaches the kitten, shuts the bathroom door, and heads out to his car. Deaton's is closer than the store, so he opts to go there.  
Well more like sneak in.  
At nearly 1am.  
To borrow a litterbox.  
And some cat litter. What has his life become? "Apparently this." He mutters to himself while grabbing the main spare key from under the turtle in the flowerbed and unlocking the clinic with a defeated, tired sigh. He grabs a small, clean litterbox, some litter, and snags a can of some actual kitten food on his way out. Once back at his loft, he sets up the litter box and plops her in it. "This is where you pee." He says firmly, hoping to god that somehow she gets it. She sniffs at the litter and hops out to rub against his legs and mew. He gives her a spoonful of Real Kitten Food, which she all but vacuums up, and some chin scratches as she's curled up purring in his lap. "Goodnight kitty." He says without even noticing the fondness in his voice as he sets the now half asleep kitten on the toilet seat and closes the door. He's just settled himself onto to the couch with a book when the crying begins. Loud, incredibly sad mewing resonates from behind the bathroom door. He does his best to ignore it. If he leaves her be, she'll stop right? Wrong. Half and hour later she's still screeching and now its near 2am and Derek's about to lose his mind.  
So he gets up, cursing himself for being such a softie, and heads to the bathroom. As soon as the door is open, she's attached to his ankle and climbing him like he's some big wolfy tree, and the squawk of pain he let's out is something that he isn't proud of. But _tiny needles_ okay? Ow. He detaches her from his leg and holds her to his chest, but the little monster wriggles out of his grasp and continues scaling him. She finally settles on his shoulder, draped on it really, and rubs her tiny face against his with a never-ending purr.  
He scratches her ears and gives up.  
Taking her back to the couch with him. He does his best to settle in comfortably and read a bit more before he falls asleep, without dislodging the now very happy kitten. Somehow he succeeds and gets halfway through a chapter before she's stretching and yawning and climbing off of his shoulder to snuggle down onto his chest, the top of her head tucked under his chin as she falls asleep. Her paws across his chest, purrs fading out as she falls asleep, his book abandoned as he pets her. She's warm and soft and her purring is managing to lull Derek to sleep.  
He switches off the light with a small smile.  
"Goodnight kitty." He murmurs sleepily into her fur. This cat is going to be the death of him, powerful alpha werewolf, obliterated by a 10oz ball of purring fuzz; he thinks, before finally, he too drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yeah I hope you like it.  
> Next comes Stiles bursting in with info on the latest monster or whatever and finding the pair sleepy and snuggling.
> 
> (Derek is keeping her btw.)


End file.
